


In Traffic

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Gabriel and Jack are stuck in traffic. As hot as it is, there's only so much provocation Gabriel can be expected to take.





	In Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for starsnores, in return for her lovely lovely art: <https://twitter.com/starsnores/status/1148745866334728194>
> 
> You get to see what my first drafts look like. I'm yeeting this thing onto AO3 without a beta or a revision pass or even a proofread, before I can start asking myself any hard questions about my life choices.

Traffic was backed up as far as the eye could see. It hadn’t moved in 20 minutes. Gabriel leaned on the steering wheel and considered the meaning of despair.

“Ah, fuck,” Jack groaned from the passenger seat. He tipped his head back against the head rest. “It’s hotter’n a pig’s wallow."

“Hotter than a pig’s wallow? What the fuck does that even mean?” It was too hot for Jack’s countrified bullshit. Gabriel shot him a glower. “The fuck is a pig’s wallow? You’re making that up.”

“I dunno why they say that,” Jack replied. He leaned forward to pop the glove box open and dig around till he found a little battery-powered fan. “Mud cools pigs off. It’s gotta be less hot than this. Wish I had a wallow to roll around in right now.”

As Gabriel watched, Jack undid his shirt, a button at a time, till his tits popped out, and then aimed the fan at them.

Gabriel stared. They were absolutely gleaming with sweat. As he watched, a drop beaded up and rolled down off the luscious curve to fall onto his abs.

There were Playboy centerfold models who had racks less voluptuous than Jack’s. They strained against any shirt he put himself in, the peaks of his nipples pressing out against the fabric like they were begging for release. And they were sensitive. Gabriel could make Jack orgasm without touching him anywhere from the waist down, just by playing with his tits and sucking his nipples till he came. Jack said they were tender, that it hurt when Gabriel played with them; but ‘in a good way.’ 

And Jack had his shirt undone so they were springing out, like a slut flashing everybody stuck in traffic with them.

Oh, fuck, this was a bad time to get a hard-on.

He swallowed and looked back to the road. “Yeah, well. It’s bound to clear up soon.”

“Told you we shoulda left after dark,” Jack grumbled. “We’d’ve skipped all the construction.”

Gabriel turned back to him, ready to bitch at him for the ‘told you so,’ and then snapped his mouth shut. 

The face Jack was making, with his mouth hanging just a little open and his brow furrowed like he was in pain, looked one hell of a lot like the face he made when Gabe had him hanging close to orgasm.

Not just a hard-on. Cue full-blown sitting-still-is-awkward boner.

“Stop making that face,” Gabriel growled, “or I’m gonna come over there and do something about it.”

Clearly not taking his threat seriously, Jack just snorted. It made his tits bounce.

Gabriel stared at him for a second, eyes narrowing. Jack didn’t notice. He had his eyes closed. Another bead of sweat rolled down, bumped Jack’s areola, and trickled right around the base of his nipple.

Yeah, okay.

Jack’s eyes popped open as Gabriel trailed his fingers through the sweat on his left boob. He started at Jack’s collar bone and went downwards, fully savoring the lascivious swell of his breast, the softness that made his fingertips dimple the skin despite the lightness of his touch, and the sensitivity that had Jack’s eyes dilating just at the slow stroke. He aimed for Jack’s nipple, and didn’t stop till each of his fingers had bumped over it, making it tighten to a taut, sensitized nub. Jack made a little noise at each impact. On the last one, his chest pushed forward. Jack looked away, pink staining his cheeks. “Not here, Gabe,” he grumbled, trying to pretend like his body hadn’t just asked for more.

“No?” Gabe asked innocently as he caught Jack’s nipple in his fingers. “Not interested?” He pinched it firmly between his fingers and flicked his thumb over the nub. Again. Again. On the fourth flick, Jack broke and made a strangled sound of pleasure, arching his chest into it again.

Gabriel gave him an evil grin, then twisted in his seat to lean over and catch his nipple in his mouth.

“Gabe!” Jack slapped a hand against the dashboard, and let out a full-on moan. “We’re in a car! In traffic!”

“Mmm. They can all see.” Jack twisted in his seat as Gabriel suckled at him. Trying to escape, but with nowhere to go. Gabriel laughed, right around his nipple, and felt the shudder go through Jack’s body. 

With the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight across the console, he grabbed Jack’s other breast and began to knead, palm massaging in circles and fingers pressing into the soft flesh and firm muscle beneath in a way he knew would quickly make Jack sore. In seconds, even as he kept tugging half-heartedly at Gabe to make him let go, Jack was squirming and making little keening noises. They were so sexy and helpless, they made Gabe’s dick ache to be inside him right here. God, wouldn’t that be a show?

He pulled his mouth off Jack, maintaining pressure to release him with a ‘pop,’ and looked at him. He was flushed all the way down his chest, eyes stunningly blue against the red. His hips were rocking slightly in his seat. Already lost the ability to sit still, Gabriel thought with satisfaction. Turned on enough that even though the blush was half humiliation, he didn’t have the will to genuinely push Gabriel away.

Anytime Gabriel took a firm hand with him, he buckled. No matter how hard he tried to play the boy scout, he just couldn’t deny what his body wanted. And what his body wanted was for Gabriel to do whatever he liked to it.

“What’s the matter?” Gabriel asked. He cut off Jack’s attempt to reply by licking his nipple, rough and slow. “Worried they’ll like what they see too much?” 

Jack made a strangled noise at that, and glanced toward the windows. Ah, so he’d forgotten for a moment. Well, didn’t that make a man feel smug. Gabriel chuckled. “Worried they’ll all want to get their mouths on you? Imagine total strangers sucking at your tits, not letting you go till you start lactating…”

He could do that sometimes. It took a while, of Gabriel teasing him and suckling on him, and sometimes using a breast pump. Sometimes he ended up coming a couple of times first, which just made it better because he only got more sensitive after he came. But enough work, and Gabriel could have Jack leaking milk all over himself, caught in an inescapable trap of arousal and shame at the things his own body could do, whether he wanted it to or not.

The noise Jack made went straight to Gabriel’s groin, desperate and humiliated. “Gabe, please, _don’t._ Not here.” 

The thought of Jack leaking milk all over himself while people in the cars around them watched Gabriel spread that plush ass of his and stretch him open on his cock...

“ _Fuck_ , I want to fuck you right here in this car.” There was absolutely not enough room in here for them to maneuver so he could get at Jack’s ass.

Clearly picturing it himself, Jack made another of those deep, helpless whines. His hard-on was as obvious in his shorts as Gabriel’s, but if Gabriel wasn’t going to get to dip his wick, then he refused to suffer alone. “Open your pants and take yourself out.” Jack began to turn his head; Gabriel grabbed him by the chin to stop him. “No looking out the windows.” 

It was kind of adorable, the way Jack squeezed his eyes closed as he obeyed. When he was done, Gabriel pressed Jack’s hands down flat against his thighs. “Perfect. Now, no touching yourself.”

Jack groaned, deep and heartfelt. It turned into a cry, partway between pain and begging, as Gbriel bit him on the boob.

He hated coming from having his tits stimulated just as much as he loved it. Gabriel had made him describe it before; Jack called it a torturous tease, bringing him to the point of aching to be fucked, being held right on the cusp until he was pushed over without ever getting the satisfaction of being filled. 

Gabriel knew from experience that Jack could stay horny for hours afterward, his body still randy and responsive to the slightest touch till he finally got the fuck he needed. If he was going to flaunt his tits like that, then it seemed only fair.

Starting high up, just underneath Jack’s collar bone, Gabriel began a line of sharp little nips, circling downward and around the outside. They were hard enough to bruise; Jack’d heal the marks by the end of the day, but in the meantime they left a lovely decoration of marks emphasizing the lush shape of his breast. He pushed Jack sideways in the seat and pushed his tit up to nip a line along the especially sensitive underside, licking and suckling in between the bites till Jack was making little panting exclamations, his spine arched for Gabriel’s convenience as much as he could manage in the seat. 

Still awkward. Gabriel grimaced and reached across him to find the lever to recline the seat back. Much better, with Jack halfway to horizontal.

He spiraled inward until he reached Jack’s nipple, and took it in his mouth again. This time he took no mercy, nipping and suckling hard, holding Jack pinned down with a hand on his shoulder. It was hot as fuck, the way Jack always responded to this—jerking away from the pain, only to arch right back into it, begging for more. The little whimpers and mewls he made were like candy to Gabriel’s libido. He could listen to those all day long, the sounds of Jack being helpless for him. Once he hit the point of making those, Gabriel knew he had him right where he wanted him. Jack was so deep in his head he’d do just about anything Gabriel asked.

Finally, reluctantly, he moved over to Jack’s other tit, to begin giving it the same treatment. By the time he spiraled around to Jack’s nipple, he had Jack outright trembling beneath him.

“Gabe, please,” he whispered, and then he cried out, hips jerking up, as Gabriel bit him right on the nipple.

Instead of closing his mouth around it, Gabriel pulled away, and cupped Jack’s abused breast in his hand, kneading and teasing the nipple with his thumb. “They can all see you like this, Jackie.”

Jack’s eyes flew open.

“No, no, don’t look.” Jack dropped his head back and stared at the roof of the car, quivering. He was still making those little noises that made Gabriel want to bend him over and fuck him on the spot. “They wish it were them, instead of me. They want to have their mouths on you. They want their dicks in you. If I gave them the shot, once I made you come, they’d shove me right off and take their turn.” 

It was really gorgeous, the way Jack’s chest trembled when he dragged in a deep breath.

“Would you like that, gorgeous? Would you like to be gangbanged?” He adjusted his weight, letting the console bite into his side so he could tease both of Jack’s nipples at once. That always drove him batshit, almost like Gabriel was putting an electrical current through him. He didn’t disappoint this time, bucking up with a despairing whine.

Gabriel chuckled. “Sorry, sweetheart, but I think I need them to see what you look like with milk leaking out of you. I need them to see what you look like when I’m drinking from you while you come.”

Jack cracked his eyes open at that, to meet Gabriel’s with a look so submissively hopeless that if Gabriel had the knack for it, he’d have come right on the spot. “Oh, Jackie,” he purred, as he lowered his head, “I’m gonna fucking destroy you.”

Jack sobbed as Gabriel’s mouth closed around his nipple and began suckling, one hand sliding up to cradle the back of Gabriel’s head. His hips didn’t stop, rocking desperately and futilely, while his mewls and whimpers rose in pitch. He sounded like a bitch in heat. 

Whenever they got out of this traffic jam, Gabriel was going to turn down the first deserted side-road he came to, and find a quiet spot to bend Jack over the hood of the car and fuck him till he lost the ability to stand.

The first taste of milk burst ripe and savory over his tongue. He kept suckling. Jack told him once that this made him feel like he’d been turned inside-out; like he could feel the pull of Gabriel’s mouth through his entire chest. Said it shot straight down his vagus nerve and lit up his entire body till he felt paralyzed. Sure enough, Jack went limp beneath him, shaking with so much stimulation that he couldn’t even control his body.

Gabriel moved back to the other nipple, and began to play with the one his mouth had just abandoned. Jack gasped for air through his open mouth; once he’d been made to lactate, his breasts became even more sensitive. Having both of them stimulated at once was easily as intense as having a cock inside him. 

Entirely taken by sensation now, past the ability or instinct to escape it, he whimpered and writhed slowly under Gabriel’s hands and mouth. The blue of his eyes glimmered under half-closed eyelashes, but he wasn’t seeing anything. Like this, he was lost so deep in his own body he’d forgotten anything existed except Gabriel and the things Gabriel was doing to him. Gabriel could be tempted to keep him like this for hours, locked in the trap of his own overwhelmed body, torturing him sweetly at the edge of his sanity.

In the present circumstances, Gabriel didn’t have anything he could do to push Jack the rest of the way over the edge. All he could do was more of the same, twisting Jack’s body tighter and tighter on the screws of pleasure until finally...he snapped.

He sighed a deep, breathy moan as he came, semen erupting from his cock in creamy ropes that splashed across them both. Gabriel kept suckling him through it, until his cock stopped twitching and Jack’s sexy little whimpers of stimulation became little whimpers of over-stimulation.

Then Gabriel sat up, and popped open the glove box to rummage out a pack of tissues. 

Jack came back to consciousness while Gabriel was wiping them clean, and looked down at himself. “You son of a bitch,” he said weakly, but his heart wasn’t in it.

Gabriel leaned over to kiss him. “You’re gorgeous. And the guy in the oversized black truck on our left absolutely jacked off watching you.”

The pink that’d been beginning to fade out of Jack’s face came back in a flood. “Oh, holy shit. And you really did make me...” He snatched the tissue packet out of Gabriel’s hands to dab at his chest. “Gimme that, you asshole. What’re people going to _think_?”

“Who fucking cares what they think?” Gabriel drawled, waving a dismissive hand. “We’re better than they are.” It was mostly a joke, but honestly neither of them actually did care. He’d figured out a long time ago that when Jack complained about what other people thought, he was really just making excuses for his own love/hate relationship with giving up control.

Up ahead, a few cars moved. Thank _fucking_ god. Gabriel reached down for the gear shift, and put it into drive. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he promised. “Once we’re out of this traffic, I’ll fuck you for real, so good your legs can’t hold you up.”

Jack scoffed as he popped the seat back to vertical, and scooped up the little fan again. “Whatever. It’d better also involve enough slushies that I can sit in the ice like a bathtub.”


End file.
